Total Drama Fanon Wiki:Request for Adminship
Requirements *Have never been blocked on Total Drama Fanon Wiki *Must be respectful to others *Must be active most of the time (be here at least 4 times a week) Rollback Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. It is important to note that admins (including bureaucrats) already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. Rollbackers (users with Rollback rights) can be seen via Special:ListUsers, but they do not by default have any special title that appears on their userpage. To be a rollback, you must have at least 600 edits. Chat Moderator Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at Special:UserRights. Having this status causes "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. To be a Chat Moderator, you must have at least 500 edits and you also have to be constantly on the chat. Administer Administrators (or "admins" or "sysop") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following tools: *they have all privileges from the chat moderator and rollback groups and also have the ability to: *delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files). *lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. *block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing, etc. *grant and revoke chat moderator rights. *edit the wiki's skin and format. *edit MediaWiki pages. For more details, see the how-to guide. The state of being an administrator is also referred to as "adminship". Being an administrator makes "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their userpage. To be an admin, you must have at least 800 edits and be active. Bureaucrat Bureaucrats are one level up from administrators but have none of the administrator privileges. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate users rights. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, chat moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of users's bot status. By default, bureaucrats are not identified on their userpages. If a bureaucrat is also an admin, only "ADMIN" will show so must be used to tell bureaucrats from normal administrators. To be a bureaucrat, you must have at least 1,000 edits and be active. How To Place a Request Visit here to place your request. First you will need to fill out the request form/template below and place it under your name on the apply page. Category:Rules & Policies Category:Total Drama Fanon